wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Accordion Tradition/Transcript
The episode opens at the Botsford House, Becky is organizing books in her room The Narrator continues AH, YES, WEEKEND AT THE BOTSFORD HOUSE: TWO LEISURELY DAYS FOR BECKY TO FORGET ALL ABOUT HER SCHOOLBOOKS AND SELECT A BOOK TO READ JUST FOR FUN. She grabs a book from her shelf and lays down on her bed to read The Narrator says THEN, SEEMINGLY OUT OF NOWHERE, Mrs. BOTSFORD ENTERS WITH A MYSTERIOUS BLACK SUITCASE THAT WOULD CHANGE BECKY'S LIFE FOREVER. Music Plays Becky says HEY, MOM. WHAT'S IN THE MYSTERIOUS BLACK SUITCASE? Mrs. Botsford sits down on Becky’s bad and says OH, NOTHING. JUST A FUN LITTLE PRESENT I SELECTED FOR BECKY BOTSFORD. I FOUND IT IN GRANDMA'S ATTIC WHEN I VISITED LAST WEEK! Becky asks WHAT IS IT? Mrs. Botsford says TA-DA! A cloud of dust blankets the air as she opens the suitcase coughing Becky looks at the object in the suitcase and asks YOU'RE GIVING ME AN ACCORDION? Mrs. Botsford picks up the red accordion and says NOT JUST ANY ACCORDION! THIS WAS MINE WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE. Becky looks unsure and says WOW, THANKS! YOU DO KNOW I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH LUCK SELECTING A MUSICAL INSTRUMENT I CAN PLAY, RIGHT? Bob walks out of the bathroom holding his toothbrush and wearing his pink towel Mrs. Botsford says WELL, THAT MIGHT CHANGE WHEN YOU SEE HOW MUCH FUN YOUR MOM'S OLD ACCORDION IS. Bob makes monkey noises Becky says YEAH, PLAY A SONG FOR US. Mrs. Botsford says OH, I DON'T KNOW, IT'S BEEN SO LONG... I'LL DO IT. I'LL TRY THE FIRST SONG I EVER LEARNED. accordion playing Bob says AHH AHH. Becky exclaims MOM, YOU'RE SO GOOD! Mrs. Botsford says THANKS, BECKY! SO, ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME MUSICAL FUN? Becky says YES, DEFINITELY! playing The Narrator says MEANWHILE, AT YE OLDE FANCY SCHMANCY JEWELRY STORE, GRANNY MAY IS DOING SOME BROWSING. The scene changes to Reginald, a salesman in a blue tuxedo and eye-spectacle, presenting different items to Granny May. A man in a green jacket and red goatee also browses the store Reginald says BEHOLD, THE GIGANTIC MAGNIFY DIAMOND. A DIAMOND SO AMAZING IT HAS THE ABILITY TO ENLARGE THE WRITTEN WORD. LEGEND HAS IT THAT SOMEDAY A LEGEND WILL BE WRITTEN ABOUT IT. Granny May gasps and says I CAN READ! I'LL TAKE IT! Reginald says NO, PLEASE SELECT A DIFFERENT ITEM. THE PRICELESS MAGNIFY DIAMOND IS NOT FOR SALE. Granny May rummages in her purse and says OH, LET'S SEE. I MIGHT HAVE A COUPON IN MY BILLFOLD. BA-DA-BOOP! She throws a coupon at the lights. The store goes dark. Reginald says OH, DEAR... Granny May says OH! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?! footsteps slams Plays The lights flicker back on as Reginald says THAT'S ODD He looks at a large statue of yarn and says I DON'T REMEMBER THIS DIAMOND BEING MADE OF YARN. OH DEAR, IT'S A FAKE! Exposition Guy says HELP! Plays The Narrator says BACK AT THE BOTSFORDS' HOUSE, BECKY IS EAGER TO PLAY HER ACCORDION. Becky is shown in her room practicing the accordion Becky says I WOULD HESITATE TO SAY I'M EAGER. MUSIC IS NOT MY BEST SUBJECT. wheezing, groaning Mrs. Botsford says DON'T WORRY, NONE OF US COULD PLAY THAT ACCORDION AT FIRST. Becky says WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "NONE OF US?" Mrs. Botsford says WELL, BEFORE THAT ACCORDION WAS MINE, IT BELONGED TO YOUR GRANDMOTHER. Becky says OH! Mrs. Botsford says SHE'S THE WRITER OF THE HIT SONG "PICNIC TIME POLKA." Becky says HEY, THAT'S THE SONG YOU ALWAYS SING ON OUR FAMILY PICNICS! Mrs. Botsford says THAT'S RIGHT! PRETTY SOON YOU'LL BE PLAYING THE PICNIC POLKA... ACCORDION TO MY CALCULATIONS! They laugh Becky says AH! GOOD ONE, MOM! Mrs. Botsford says I KNOW! BECAUSE "ACCORDING" SOUNDS LIKE "ACCORDION"! Becky says ACCORDING - I GOT IT! Mrs. Botsford says I JUST USED THAT INSTEAD! Becky says ACCORDION! Mrs. Botsford says YEAH, YEAH. I HAVE TO GO TO WORK. BUT I FOUND A BEGINNER'S ACCORDION BOOK YOU MIGHT FIND HELPFUL. JUST HAVE FUN! She leaves the book on Becky’s bed and walks out Becky says IF THIS WAS MOM'S AND GRANDMA'S, I GUESS IT'S MEANT FOR ME TOO. HERE GOES! honking Bob covers his ears Becky groans EW! LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN. wheezing BLAH, THAT SOUNDED EVEN WORSE! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO HIT THE RIGHT BUTTON IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE IT? Exposition Guy pops up in a tree and cries HELP! THE JEWELRY STORE HAS BEEN ROBBED! Becky says YES, A CRIME! She throws the accordion on her bed and says I MEAN, NO MORE TIME FOR ACCORDION PRACTICE. AW, WELL, DUTY CALLS! music The Narrator says A SHORT TIME LATER, AT YE OLDE FANCY SCHMANCY JEWELRY STORE Word Girl and Huggy are inspecting the jewelry store Reginald says AND WHEN THE LIGHTS CAME BACK ON, THE REAL MAGNIFY DIAMOND WAS GONE, AND THIS WAS IN ITS PLACE. Word Girl asks AND YOU'RE SURE IT'S A FAKE? Reginald says FEEL IT. He presents the ball of yarn to Word Girl, she touches it Word Girl says HMM, SOFT. Reginald says AS A GEMSTONE EXPERT, I CAN SAY WITHOUT HESITATION, IT'S A FAKE. PLUS, IT APPEARS TO BE MADE OF YARN. Word Girl says WE BETTER TALK TO GRANNY MAY. She looks at Huggy who is holding a gold crown in the corner and says NOW, PUT THAT DOWN! Plays The scene changes to the park. Granny May walks by a bench with a squirrel sitting on it and points her knitting needles at it. A moment later, a purple sweater appears on the squirrel Granny May says THERE YOU GO, YOUNG MAN. sneeze Plays She creates a yarn tissue and rubbish bin for the squirrel Word Girl flies down and says HELLO, GRANNY MAY! Granny May says WORD GIRL! WHAT A NICE SURPRISE. I SEE YOU'RE OUT WALKING YOUR LEMUR. Huggy shrieks Word Girl says OKAY, GRANNY MAY, I'LL CUT TO THE CHASE. I THINK YOU STOLE THE MAGNIFY DIAMOND AND REPLACED IT WITH A DUPLICATE MADE OF YARN. gasp Granny May gasps and says HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?! Word Girl says LET'S SEE: TINY SQUIRREL SWEATER, HANKY, TRASH CAN. YOU SEEM TO BE ABLE TO MAKE ANYTHING WITH YOUR SPECIAL KNITTING NEEDLES. Granny May says WELL, THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT! Word Girl says NOT A COMPLIMENT, JUST AN OBSERVATION. Granny May says WELL, IT WASN'T ALWAYS SO EASY. WHEN MY MAMA, GREAT GRANNY MAY, FIRST GAVE ME THESE KNITTING NEEDLES, EVERYTHING I TRIED TO MAKE TURNED INTO ONE BIG KNOT! A memory flashes of young Granny May in her childhood living room shooting the knitting needles Word Girl says WAIT, YOUR MOM GAVE YOU THOSE KNITTING NEEDLES? Granny May says SURE! AND BOY, COULD SHE KNIT! Plays Word Girl says GRANNY MAY, CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION, SUPERHERO TO SUPER-VILLAIN? Granny May says WHY, OF COURSE, WORD GIRL! Word Girl says DID YOU EVER FEEL LIKE YOU HAD TO BECOME A KNITTING EXPERT BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER WAS AN EXPERT AND GAVE YOU HER KNITTING NEEDLES? Granny May says COME A LITTLE CLOSER AND I'LL TELL YOU. Huggy shrieks Granny May points her knitting needles at Word Girl and exclaims BOOP! laughter Word Girl and Huggy are tangled in a giant ball of yarn Granny May cackles and says DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION? Word Girl says YUP. Granny May says WELL, I'D LOVE TO STAY AND CHITCHAT, BUT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRIME SPREE, SO I GOTTA JET! The screen flashes. A moment later, Granny May is dressed in a suit of armour. She takes off into the air and says TOODLES! Plays Reginald walks up and says I HESITATE TO ASK, BUT DID YOU FIND THE DIAMOND? Word Girl says AND I HESITATE TO ANSWER. Reginald asks WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? Word Girl responds OH, THE WORD HESITATE MEANS TO BE SLOW OR NOT SURE ABOUT WHAT TO SAY OR DO. LIKE, FOR INSTANCE, IF SOMEONE ASKED ME WHY I'M TRAPPED IN THIS YARN, I MIGHT WAIT FOR A MOMENT BEFORE I ANSWERED SO I'D HAVE MORE TIME TO THINK UP AN EXCUSE THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I WAS OUTSMARTED BY A VILLAIN. laughter Reginald looks exasperated I KNOW WHAT THE WORD HESITATE MEANS. DID YOU FIND THE ENORMOUS MISSING DIAMOND? Plays Word Girl says I'M AFRAID I CAN'T COMMENT ON AN INVESTIGATION WHILE IT'S IN PROGRESS. Reginald says HMPH! Plays He walks away The Narrator says LATER, AT THE BOTSFORDS' HOUSE... Becky plays her accordion Becky looks at Bob and says NO LAUGHING. Plays screeching Images flash of Becky playing the accordion while Granny May robs a museum and bank Becky practices the accordion on a park bench when Exposition Guy runs by shouting HELP! Becky says THERE'S GRANNY MAY, BOB! WORD UP! Plays Granny May flies through the air and says WOOOOOO WHEE! Word Girl appears behind her Granny May’s gasp turns into evil laughter She says TAKE THAT, WORD GIRL! Plays She shoots yarn at Word Girl. It misses Word Girl says YOU HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT! Granny May says GET A LOAD OF THIS: TURBO BOOST! zapping Word Girl flies over Granny May and removes the rocket Granny May says UH OH. NOT GOOD. OH, BOY. She falls through a tree. When she lands her armour is gone Word Girl says OKAY, GRANNY MAY, WE CAN DO THIS THE HARD WAY OR THE EASY WAY. I'LL LET YOU SELECT. Granny May hides behind the tree and says I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU'RE ASKING ME TO DO. Word Girl says OH, THE WORD SELECT MEANS TO PICK WHICH ONE OF A GROUP OF CHOICES IS BEST FOR YOU. IN THIS CASE, I'M ASKING YOU TO SELECT EITHER "THE EASY WAY" - YOU COMING OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP - OR "THE HARD WAY" - YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE AND LOSING ANOTHER BATTLE. Granny May says I'LL SELECT THE EASY WAY. Word Girl says GLAD TO HEAR IT. NOW, DROP THE KNITTING NEEDLES AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP. Granny May says I DON'T HAVE MY WALKER. WILL YOU COME CLOSER AND HELP ME, PLEASE? Word Girl says PROMISE NOT TO HIT ME WITH A YARN BOLT AGAIN? Granny May says OH, I WOULDN'T THINK OF IT. She rushes out from behind the tree with her arms extended. Her eyes widen as she notices her hands are empty. Granny May looks up and seeing Huggy in the tree holding her knitting needles She exclaims HEY, YOUR PANDA SWIPED MY KNITTING NEEDLES! Huggs jumps into Word Girl’s arms Word Girl says GOOD WORK, HUGGY! music Granny May says TIME FOR ME TO SKEDADDLE. She runs off with her stolen goods Word Girl looks at the knitting needles and says LET'S SEE, UH... Plays She points and shoots them at Granny May. A flash of light hits Granny May who stumbles onto the ground Granny May says WOOO! OHH, THE DIAMOND! The diamond lands in a black baby carriage pushed by Reginald He comforts the diamond and says THERE, THERE, OLD GIRL, I'VE GOT YOU. DADDY'S HERE. THAT'S A GOOD DIAMOND. He rolls the diamond away in its carriage Word Girl reels in Granny May and ties her to a tree Granny May says GOOD SHOT WITH THOSE KNITTING NEEDLES, WORD GIRL. MY MAMA WOULD'VE BEEN PROUD. Word Girl says I'M GLAD SOMEONE'S MOTHER IS PROUD. Granny May asks OH, WHY SO GLUM, SWEETIE? Word Girl says DID YOU EVER FEEL LIKE YOU WERE DISAPPOINTING YOUR MOTHER WHEN YOU WERE LEARNING TO BE A KNITTING EXPERT? Granny May says DISAPPOINTING MY MOTHER? NO, BUT IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING THAT DISAPPOINTS YOUR MAMA, YOU BETTER STOP IT RIGHT AWAY. wailing SAY, WORD GIRL, WOULD YOU COME VISIT A SAD, LITTLE, OLD LADY IN PRISON? Word Girl says NO. Granny May says DARN. Word Girl and Huggy fly away in a flash The scene changes to Becky and Bob talking to Mrs. Botsford in the kitchen Becky holds up the accordion and says HEY, MOM? I DON'T THINK I SHOULD PLAY YOUR ACCORDION ANYMORE. Mrs. Botsford asks WHY DO YOU SAY THAT? Becky responds YOU AND GRANDMA WERE BOTH EXPERTS ON THIS ACCORDION, AND I'M... FAR FROM IT. Mrs. Botsford says I GAVE YOU THAT ACCORDION BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUN WAY FOR US TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER. I'M JUST HAPPY THAT YOU GAVE IT A TRY! Becky says I STILL WOULD RATHER BE A GOOD PLAYER SO YOU'D BE PROUD OF ME. Mrs. Botsford says I AM PROUD OF YOU. AND HOW GOOD OR BAD YOU PLAY THE ACCORDION WOULDN'T CHANGE THAT ONE BIT. Becky says OH. HEY, MOM, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING? Mrs. Botsford says YES! Becky plays the accordion without it screeching Becky asks OKAY, WHAT COMES AFTER THAT? Mrs. Botsford says OH, LET ME SHOW YOU. Becky moves the accordion back and forth as Mrs. Botsford hits the keys Becky exclaims HEY, I THINK WE JUST PLAYED MUSIC! Mrs. Botsford says WASN'T THAT FUN? Becky says YEAH! NOW YOU PLAY A SONG! She hands her mother the accordion. Mrs. Botsford plays as Becky and Bob dance. Mr. Botsford walks in wearing green overalls, a white undershirt, and green cap. He dances along to the music The Narrator says JUST LOOK AT THEM. WE COULDN'T HAVE SELECTED A HAPPIER WAY TO END OUR STORY. NOW, DON'T HESITATE TO TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF WORD GIRL!